


I Need You To Know

by allmyinhibitions



Category: Sunshine Cleaning
Genre: F/F, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyinhibitions/pseuds/allmyinhibitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you convince someone to believe you over themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Know

She sat, staring at her phone wondering if there were some way to force someone to answer a call and then not hang up. Probably not right? That technology didn't exist and if she was being reasonable then Norah would have agreed, it was probably for the best that way, privacy and all that. She stood up and let out a long breath, paced to the window and looked out as though it would offer her some solution to this mess. Unsurprisingly, the brick wall opposite her window did nothing to inspire. She paced back to the sofa and dropped back down sighing, once more then. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Please don't hang up this time. Just hear me out, please? I'm so sorry" She rushed out, attempting to convey as much sincerity as she could maintain speaking at such speed. She braced herself and waited for a moment, fully expecting to hear the click of the receiver yet again. by some miracle, it didn't come.

She didn't hang around. "Okay. I know what I did is completely fucked up, I just need you to know that." She began, "...and I have never done anything like this before, that is not who I am. I promise you." Her words felt worthless as she heard herself say them. She didn't know how to do this. How do you convince someone to believe you over themselves? It probably wasn't even possible, she just knew she had to try.

She drew in a deep, readying breath.

"I knew when I met you that day that it wasn't a sane thing to be doing, It's just that... I don't know. When I found those photos, when I saw you in those pictures I felt something. Some sense of familiarity... and I thought maybe I could understand what you were going through. I hoped I could help you." Norah paused, cringing. She knew as she said it that she wasn't helping matters by repeating that again, "I know I was wrong to assume that," She hurriedly added. "But I.. I think I did it because I was looking for something. I thought you could be someone who might understand me and, well... I think I was right?" She let out a short, sad laugh. "You get me like no one else I have ever met. I... I can talk to you, I can tell you anything and that's... well, that's a pretty big deal for me."

Norah stopped and waited, hoping Lynn might say something now. She could hear the static on the other end of the phone assuring her that she hadn't hung up, which was something at least.

She carried on, "I know I made it so much worse by not telling you sooner, but when is there a good time to tell someone a thing like that? Every single time we made plans I told myself I was going to do it. But then we'd meed up and.. I just couldn't. I was too scared. I knew you would react like this, which... of course you would react like this because you're a normal person and this is how people react to finding out someone is a fucking stalker." She finished exasperatedly. This was hopeless wasn't it? The thought of that sent a pain right to the pit of her stomach.

"I get that it's entirely unreasonable for me to expect you to just forgive me overnight, so I don't. I totally get it if you don't even want to look at me right now, but..." She wondered if this was the right thing to say. Then again if it wasn't, it would be in great company with everything else she had done thus far. "I'm actually going on a trip, so you won't have to see me for a while. I'll be back soon though and I just need you to know that everything I did, I just didn't want to lose this.. whatever this is. I really didn't want to lose you. Please tell me I haven't?"

Norah waited for what seemed like an eternity. That click. When it came, it felt so much worse than the others had. The others had meant she had to keep trying. This one meant it was over, she had been able to say what she had wanted and, presumably, Lynn had listened. It just hadn't made a difference. She sat there in silence, for who knew how long, letting that sink in.

The ring of her phone startled her so much she almost dropped it. Her heart hammered as she read the name written across the screen and she scrambled hurriedly to answered it. "Lynn?"

They were two such simple words, but right at this moment they felt like they meant absolutely everything. "You haven't."


End file.
